Emotional Support
Log Title: Emotional Support Characters: Dust Devil, Red Alert, Scales Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: December 23, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP? Summary: Dust Devil tries to work through what happened. Red Alert tries to figure out how to stop it from happening again. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:20:58 on Sunday, 23 December 2018.' Scales snoozes quietly, leaning against Dust Devil's leg. Dust Devil is still miserable as he sits on the floor. His optics resting on the 'sleeping' form of Tracker before drifting to Scales on the floor. Whether it's because she's on the floor or that he wants to move his foot, he reaches over and tries to gently pick up Scales before holding her carefully. He looks down at her and shakes his head slowly, still rather confused as to why she's here. Scales shifts a bit to be more comfortable, settling her chin on Dust Devil's arm. Dust Devil stares at Scales, his optics dimmed as he stares at her. His fains a very faint grin. Though part of the grin is wondering what Grimlock would do to him if he caught him holding scales. But at least for the moment he can pretend that none of this bad dream occurred. Scales stirs after a bit, stretching and flexing her claws. "Oh, hey, Dusty! You feelin' any better?" She doesn't seem bothered by being held. Dust Devil frowns, "Sorry...I...umm..it didn't look very comfortable on the floor." Nice save. "I..dont' know why Red alert didn't lock me up...I wish he did. At least I'd be where I deserved. Scales chuckles and headbumps Dust Devil gently. "It's not like you were left all alone or anything." She hmms and rests her chin back on Dust Devil's arm. "He's been really down lately, too, ever since we found Skyhammer dead." Dust Devil is sitting on the floor holding Scales. "But Red Alert couldn't have guessed what was goin on down there. He works harder than anyone ta try and keep everyone safe, Even when people wish he would butt out. You should see him when he thinks he's all alone. He mutters and obsesses about every little thing. I found that out when someone had moved a recepticle in the hall while cleaning and put it 3 degrees off it's normal spot. He went through previous footage and confirmed the change.of course....once I discovered this I went through areas when I knew scheduled maintenance was being done on the computers or when the cameras were being cycled and would then turn EVERYTHING in the camera view off by the same percentage. No one is supposed to know when he does his camera maintence fer that reason..." Scales nods against Dust Devil's arm. "But... I kinda understand it. When you do your best and stuff still goes wrong, it's hard not to wonder if there was something else you coulda done." She huffs slightly. "When I was feelin' that way, you were the one that told me not to feel bad, just 'cause I'm not as good as some of the other guys who've been around a lot longer." Red Alert comes in during Dust Devil's confession. Of course he heard what was said - it's Red Alert; he heard it before he came in the room. However, he looks more amused than angry, shaking his head at the memory of Dust Devil's countless pranks. He addresses Scales, asking seriously, "How are our patients?" He doesn't engage the emotional-support discussion - conversations about feelings aren't Red's forte. Dust Devil frowns a little as Red alert comes in and doesn't actually speak to him. Maybe he is mad at him. Maybe it was just faking that he wasn't going to lock him up. Maybe soundwave was right. He frowns and looks more agitated. Scales looks up at Red Alert. "Well, about the same, really. I haven't looked Dusty over, but I can't find anything actually wrong with Tracker." She headbumps Dust Devil again as he tenses up. Red Alert looks at Dust Devil, sensing his tension. Is Dust Devil angry at him? Has Red not done enough? Has Soundwave taken control of Dusty? Is he a serious security threat? Red tenses as well. "And you, Dust Devil?" he asks, voice strained. "How are you feeling today?" Red forces a smile, which on him is a creepy, ugly thing. It definitely doesn't go with his suspiciously-narrowed blue optics. Red takes a seat, looking like a guidance counselor trying to be 'cool' and 'rap' with the kids on their own level. Dust Devil looks to Red Alert and then back at the ground. "I..I'm okay I guess...There's still pain. But I know I deserve it...and I'm still sorry sir." Scales headbumps Dust Devil again, a little harder. "Hey! Stop beating yourself up!" GAME: Red Alert FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. "No Autobot deserves pain, Dust Devil, no matter what they've done." Red frowns. Comforting others is ALSO not his forte. His whole Orbital Cycle has been full of fail. He looks at Scales. "Any idea how Soundwave accessed his mind? If it was done remotely, we'll need to find a way to shield ourselves. Soundwave could be inside any of our heads, right now!" Panic starts to creep into Red's voice. GAME: Red Alert PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Scales hmms and loafs in Dust Devil's arms, folding her paws together and tucking her wings in as she thinks. "Hmmmm... electro-magnetic patterns? That's a possibility. A little insulation would prob'ly disrupt it. Couldn't be very strong over long distances, so it wouldn't take much." She turns over thoughts of the best material to use. GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil goes to open his mouth at the question about how things might have been done but quickly shuts it and goes back to looking fairly miserable. Red hrms, and nods. Thinking about security counter-measures seems to calm him. "Dust Devil," he asks the diversionary tactician. "Have you felt his influence since? If it happens again, can you activate your forcefield and see if it disrupts your signal? I should talk to Trailbreaker and Wheeljack about ways to defend Autobots in Iacon, at least. Maybe there should be a rule about not recharging in Harmonex." Scales blinks up at Red. "Yeah! A forcefield prob'ly -would- disrupt it! Might jus' be able to add that inta the shielding Iacon already has." GAME: Dust Devil PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil stresses and starts that bit of vibrating that he does when he's nervous. His turbines even give a whine or two. "N-not been able ta transform...been..been leanin on the crystals...the vibrations....they even mess with Soundwave. I...the combination of things....the frequencies...." He starts looking even more stressed, optics brightening. "Hadn't used the forcefield. Think he..think he touched me ta knock me out.....thought I sat close talkin ta him. B-but he wouldn't hurt me....why would my creat.....HE'S NOT MY CREATOR!" THe young bot snarls and slams his fist against the wall. Adding pain to refocus his thoughts. GAME: Red Alert PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Red nods anxiously, scooting forward until he's sitting on the edge of his seat, optics on Scales. When Dusty has his outburst, Red jumps to his feet, his rifle in his hands before he even realizes it. "I should get Cheshire, or Rung. This is beyond my ability to treat." Red looks panicked and ready to run. "Dust Devil said Soundwave touched him to put him out - maybe the effort requires close proximity?" Even in fight-or-flight mode, Red's mind remains on task. Scales peers up at Dust Devil. "So he was there with ya? If it's close range, then it'd be a lot easier to prevent." Dust Devil gets increasingly worked up and he looks like he's about to say something before he just slumps. Red slowly puts his rifle away, since there appears to be no immediate danger. "We need to find out the exact circumstances of Soundwave's dream manipulation, before it happens again. Dust Devil - stop the self-recrimination, and try to be helpful. Tell me exactly what happened, in detail." Red activates his recording suite, and sits back down, although he doesn't react. Scales ums and nudges Dust Devil, then peers. "I think he blew a capacitor.." she says, and sighs. Red frowns. "Great," he says impatiently. "Well, it's probably for the best he get some rest. I will talk to our defense specialists - and perhaps our psychological staff as well. For once it's not just me having the mental breakdowns around here." Was that a joke? From Red Alert? Primus, the sky IS truly falling. "Can you look after him until I return?" he asks Scales with unusual (for him) courtesy. Scales nods. "I'll check an' make sure nothing else is damaged, and then stick close." Red Alert frowns. "Thank you, Scales," he says, the unusual attempt at courtesy seeming to almost physically pain him. "I will return when I can." Double-checking his weaponry (Iacon can be a dangerous place, right?), Red heads out to confer with specialists. Log session ending at 21:44:17 on Sunday, 23 December 2018.